When Good and Evil clash
by Sithlord1515
Summary: This is my version of what Star Wars Episode 3 should be.


A/N: This is one of my very first fics so I hope you like it and I hope you like the chapters to come. that is if anyone likes my stories.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. as much as I wish I did, I don't. I just own the story idea and nothing else. though I sorta wish I owned the princess  
  
Chapter One: The Story Unfolds  
  
A dark cloaked figure stood outside a metallic door. Sliding open it revealed the insides of a sleek shining battle ship. A nervous attendant slid over to the door and crossed his hands to try and stop the shaking. "Did you get it?" A dark ominous voice issued from beneath the hood.  
  
The attendant nodded still shaking. He'd heard what these kind of people could do, and the dark side was definitely not something to mess with. A large container was wheeled up behind him with the window completely covered. Mist issued from the container as the door to it slid open silently.  
  
"Ah, you have done well. You will be rewarded for this." The hooded figure turned to leave but was stopped by the attendant.  
  
"Could I ask what we were transporting?"  
  
Turning around the cloaked figure spoke with a slight sign of a laugh in his voice, "Why don't you ask him?"  
  
The attendant turned to see a red light right before he collapsed to the floor. The hooded figure chuckled at the head that lay at his feet and turned beckoning for the other to follow him.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Obi Wan stepped into the battle ship and examined the area. A dead body that had obviously been beheaded by a lightsaber and a container that looked like it was holding something that was alive. Whatever it was that was alive was now out in the city and someone obviously wanted it enough to kill for it.  
  
Anakin stepped up behind his master and looked at the scene. Well someone had had some fun. Now they would have to find another psycho, bounty hunter, or some other dark or weird thing. How fun.  
  
A 15 year old boy stepped up behind both of them and tried to pier over them. "Where's master Gensai?"  
  
Obi Wan turned to Gensai's padawan and smiled, "He's here. Come on through Chris." Obi Wan stepped to the side and let Chris enter  
  
"Master Gensai. The counsel has requested your presence." Chris bowed slightly as he spoke, keeping eye contact with his master at all times. Gensai nodded and dismissed him. Chris walked from the room quickly.  
  
"Anakin. Why don't you go down to the training room for a bit. I'll most likely be here for hours and up with the counsel too." Anakin nodded and turned away leaving his master behind.  
  
Anakin sighed. He finally had some time to himself. And better yet some time to blow off some steam.  
  
The doors to the practice room slid open and the sounds of a battle could be heard within. 'Who could be here at this hour?' Anakin walked in to find Chris, the padawan that he'd just seen a few minutes ago, fighting a holographic version of one of the old Jedi of the order.  
  
Chris shielded his eyes as the light came on and the hologram ended. His head snapped towards the door where he saw Anakin standing, practice lightsaber in hand. Chris smiled at the older padawan, "Want a go? I'm pretty confident I can take you."  
  
Anakin smirked at Chris's statement. He'd just have to show him who was boss. Without even using his full power.  
  
Chris approached cautiously with his lightsaber on. He'd never seen Anakin fight so he didn't know his style. Anakin hadn't seen him but his short display against the hologram so they were both pretty even in the awareness department.  
  
Anakin wasn't going to let Chris analyze the situation so he lunged forward finding a lightsaber inches from his face. Maybe he'd underestimated the other padawan. O well he wasn't going to use his full power no matter what.  
  
Chris stepped back and snickered at the older male. Chris was younger and obviously more aware of the situation then Anakin had thought. Maybe this was going to be easier then he thought.  
  
They clashed lightsabers and Chris immediately went for the knees afterwards. Blocking Anakin flipped back and charged at Chris faking a lunge one way and going the other so quickly the untrained eye wouldn't have caught it.  
  
Chris sidestepped the lunge and spun just in time to block Anakins next attack. If this kept up Chris wasn't going to be able to attack back. Using the force to call another lightsaber Chris flicked it on swinging at Anakin's head and knees. Anakin jumped and was surprised when he felt an electric shock in his thigh. The practice sabers didn't hurt but he was surprised that he was actually hit and fell to the floor.  
  
Anakin wasn't done though and rolled backwards picking up his saber and another at the same time. If he was going to fight it was going to be a fair fight. Standing there Chris suddenly linked the ends of the lightsabers together and held them in one hand. Anakin recognized the stance from somewhere and the double sided lightsaber. But from where.  
  
He didn't have much time to ponder this as Chris attacked violently. He spun the lightsabers keeping enough momentum to keep the ends together. Anakin wasn't expecting this and just barely dodged it as it flew past. A second later it flew back and again Anakin had to dodge it. Chris caught it skillfully, smirking at the older padawan he attacked again.  
  
Anakin could only block the attacks and look for an opening that wasn't coming. All of a sudden the bright lights flashed back on and they both spun to look towards the door.  
  
A woman with flowing blond hair stood impatiently staring at the two. "Well Chris I see your making friends already. And look it's at 3 in the morning."  
  
Chris ran up the stairs and had to bend down to wrap his arms around the woman. This only seemed to annoy her though. "Sis you're back. Did it go smoothly with the Senate." Turning back to Anakin he stated, "This is my sister Crystal."  
  
"Unfortunately no. But you know how that is. We'll figure something out though." Crystal pushed her brother to the side to see the other padawan in the room. "Hmm. Anakin right. I've heard some great things about you."  
  
Anakin reached up to adjust his bangs that had fallen in his eyes. He'd need that cut, but definitely not by Obi Wan. Last time he'd almost been behead and Obi Wan complained about how hard the duties of a master were. When he had lifted his arm wires beneath showed slightly and he put his arm back down embarrassed.  
  
Crystal smiled, "You don't have to be embarrassed about your arm. Heaven knows a lot of Jedi will have mechanical parts before this war is over."  
  
Anakin nodded feeling slightly less embarrassed, "So what's this I'm hearing you guys talk about? What's happening with the Senate?"  
  
Crystal dismissed the question with a wave, "This and that. Counsel info not for the ears of padawans. You know the drill."  
  
Chris scowled at his sisters back. Anakin guessed he didn't know anything on the subject either so it would be wise not to pry.  
  
"Well we must be going. Lots of work to do right Chris." Crystal dragged a protesting Chris from the room with her almost permanent smile still on her face.  
  
Anakin sighed. Guess his exercise was done for the day. Maybe he should go ask Obi Wan about that double sided lightsaber.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Two figures lurked in the shadows as a cloaked figure walked from a room an aura of evil surrounding him. Stopping by the shadows where they hid he beckoned them to follow. Keeping in the shadows they followed a bit behind. The cloaked figure smirked asking the only question that was on his mind, "Did you get the container?"  
  
The taller of the two chuckled, "I got the contents of the container."  
  
The shorter one jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow, "Yeah and you made a mess that left a huge trail for the Jedi to follow.  
  
"I didn't leave a mess. Our package did. And trust me you'll be very happy about what the package is. It will be quite a surprise for you." The taller was on the defensive and was quite good at it.  
  
"Good job Pain and Punishment." The cloak figured stopped at the window chuckling to himself quietly.  
  
"For one thing who picked out those names? And even though were not as high as you, O master of the Sith, you don't have to call us by our code names." The shorter of the two was obviously the bolder.  
  
"Well I picked your names and I have to use your code names at all times. Who knows who could be listening or watching." Darth Sidius stated flatly.  
  
They nodded leaving it at that for now. Turning they both left the master of the Sith to himself. "So it has finally begun. Just a few more spaces now and I'll have won the game." His laughter bounced through the halls so it was heard by all near by. His Sith power radiated in his laughter causing many to trembles. Life on top was good.  
  
A/N: Please read and review. hoped you like it and please no flames. Only constructive criticism is appreciated. 


End file.
